


the sunny side of the street

by lilcrickee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcrickee/pseuds/lilcrickee
Summary: The egg becomes an obsession.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 40
Kudos: 423





	the sunny side of the street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_apple/gifts).



> For the lovely Apple, who gave me such a soft prompt that very suddenly became very ... kinky, lol. Thank you for all your support and for trusting me with this idea of yours! <333
> 
> full disclaimer, though: i don't really like eggs and i don't really know how to cook them so. you know. suspend some belief at the beginning. sorry i suck at adulting.
> 
> title from the jazz standard of the same name.

The morning of their livestream, Johnny makes them eggs for breakfast.

He’d spent the night on the 10th floor with Mark, the two of them crammed together in Mark’s bed, whispering late into the night about how excited they were. How lucky they were. How happy they were to be doing this together.

Now, Mark just feels nervous.

It’s the same kind of nervous he gets before any stage: butterflies erupting in his stomach, a constant reminder that he _wants_ \-- more than anything -- to do well. To be someone that his family and friends and fans can be proud of.

Someone Johnny can be proud of.

He’s so lost in his own head that he doesn’t notice when Johnny slides a plate across the table to him. Two sunny side up eggs stare back at him. Mark can’t help the giggle that escapes him.

“Thought it would be appropriate,” Johnny says with a soft smile. He tangles their feet together under the table. 

Mark digs into the eggs enthusiastically. They’re -- delicious. Mark likes eggs just fine, will eat them if they go out for an American-style breakfast, but they’re not like -- they’re just eggs. Eggs aren’t an out-of-this-world experience.

Except these eggs are.

“Dude, what did you put in these?” he asks, shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Somehow, the yolk seems brighter, the whites less rubbery, the crispy little edges fried to perfection. Mark has never tasted a better egg, honestly.

“Love,” Johnny deadpans. “And just, like, a shit-ton of salt and pepper.”

Mark feels the tips of his ears heat up, but he doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed about it. These eggs are sending him to another plane of existence he’s pretty sure.

Johnny, for his part, looks pretty amused. He’s barely cut into his own breakfast, seemingly content to watch Mark devour his. There’s a sappy, lovestruck look on his face that Mark has slowly come to realize is an expression reserved for him only. It makes something warm and bright bloom in his chest.

“They’re really good,” Mark says, scooping the last bit of egg into his mouth. He needs, like, toast or something to sop up all the leftover yolk. 

“I couldn’t tell,” Johnny replies. Mark rolls his eyes, untangles his legs from Johnny’s and heads over to the toaster. “Can you put in a slice for me, too?”

It’s the least Mark can do. He puts the toast into the toaster and checks his phone while he waits. There’s a countdown timer until their livestream. Less than six hours to go. Mark inhales slow, exhales noisily. The butterflies in his stomach flutter, but not uncomfortably. He’s nervous, but not overly so; it’s hard to be when he knows Johnny will be right there by his side.

The thing is, Johnny is always doing stuff like that for Mark. Little things that shows he listens to every unfiltered thought that tumbles out of Mark’s mouth and turns them into gifts or experiences. Mark had once said that he’d wanted to try different kinds of beer other than Hite but didn’t want to commit to buying bottles in case he didn’t like anything; Johnny took him to a craft brewery for a tasting flight. Mark had complained once that his last pair of good socks had blown a hole in the toe; he’d come home the next day to find a pack of socks sitting on his bed. Mark had mentioned he wanted to switch up their sex life and try topping; Johnny had been more than willing to agree.

It’s great, awesome. Mark loves it, and he’s completely head-over-heels for Johnny but -- it makes him feel bad. Lacking. Johnny does all these great things for Mark and Mark doesn’t really have much to offer in return. 

But he can’t stop thinking about the eggs.

Eggs have always been a sore spot for Mark when it comes to cooking, ever since his disastrous attempt on _It’s Dangerous Outside the Blanket_ and the subsequent ribbing he’d received from their fans and Gordon Ramsey of all people, but he wants to do something nice for Johnny. After the success of their livestream, he figures that being able to serve Johnny sunny side up eggs in return would be a nice favour.

He’s lucky that Johnny doesn’t live in the same dorm as him. It means Mark can experiment with his eggs in peace and not feel the pressure of anyone hovering over his shoulder. He puts the non-stick pan on the stove, turns on the element, and waits for it to heat up. Now he knows that the pan needs to be hot before he drops the egg in.

Maybe the pan wasn’t hot enough after all. The egg doesn’t do much, doesn’t sizzle the way it’s supposed to, so Mark cranks up the heat and checks the internet to see what it says about cooking eggs. When he looks back again, he’s alarmed to find the egg sizzling rapidly.

He takes the spatula and pokes at it, trying to turn down the heat. His phone slips out of his hand in the process, clattering on the kitchen floor, and in his alarm, Mark prods the yolk. It breaks, spilling yellow all over the pan.

Mark sighs. The yolk is already cooking, and any hope of making a sunny side up egg are long gone. It looks almost exactly like his disaster from _It’s Dangerous Outside the Blanket_

The egg doesn’t taste bad -- it’s mostly just some weird scrambled omelette now -- but it’s extremely unsatisfactory. Mark resentfully chews on his breakfast and scrolls through the internet trying to find more guidance. Cooking an egg shouldn’t be that hard. He was just distracted. Next time will be better.

The next attempt results in more scrambled eggs because Mark breaks the egg when it hits the pan and he has no choice but to scramble them. The time after that almost doesn’t happen because Johnny spends the night.

“Do you -- not want me to stay?” Johnny asks, leaning against Mark’s desk as Mark flaps his arms uselessly. 

“What? No!” Mark squeaks. He had been thinking of trying to make a boiled egg in the morning but his brain feels a little messy with the derailment of his plan. If Johnny spends the night he’ll likely try and cook breakfast in the morning, and Mark -- Mark doesn’t want that. Well, he does, but he wants to keep working on his own cooking skills.

“What’s up?” Johnny asks. He closes the space between them, holds Mark’s hands tightly in his own so that Mark stops fidgeting. “Your brain is, like, extra busy today.”

Mark’s fingers twitch in the tight clutch of Johnny’s hands. “I -- uh. I just had plans? In the morning?”

“Okay,” Johnny says. “Is it going to be a pain if I sleep with you? You know I’m never bothered if you get up before me.”

Mark shrugs. He doesn’t know why he feels so jittery. Maybe it’s the secrecy of it all, coupled with the embarrassment. He wanted to be able to surprise Johnny with this whole egg thing but he can’t even cook them properly.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Johnny says, drawing Mark in close to whisper in his ear. “I can tell when something’s bothering you.”

Mark exhales. Johnny always knows how to fix whatever issue Mark is building up in his head. He can always tell when Mark needs to be talked down off a ledge. “I’ve just, uh. I’ve been trying to learn how to cook eggs for the past few days but it’s not going well and. I don’t know. I guess I’m embarrassed about it.”

He can feel the smile that Johnny presses into his hair, melts at the soft kiss Johnny places on his forehead. 

"You gotta learn somehow," Johnny says. He unlaces one of his hands from Mark's to wrap it around his waist. Mark has never gotten over how small Johnny makes him feel sometimes. Safe and protected. "Cook me an egg for breakfast tomorrow, Mark Lee. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Mark thinks about the webpages he has bookmarked on his phone, runs through the steps he had memorized. "Okay," he says, tugging Johnny by the hand over to the bed. "Okay, deal."

The egg is. Not great.

It’s not bad in that it’s inedible. It’s a perfectly good hard-boiled egg, but unless it’s getting chopped up and included in something else, Mark figures that hard-boiled eggs suck. Still, Johnny diligently eats the entire thing and then makes them pancakes for breakfast.

It becomes a new habit. Johnny spends the night and Mark tries to cook him eggs for breakfast, and then Johnny makes them something else to eat. Each failure is soothed away by a kiss from Johnny, an appreciative smile, but Mark won’t deny that it hurts. He wants to be able to do this one thing for Johnny and he’s failed every time.

It consumes him. Every spare moment he has is directed towards trying to make the perfect eggs. Mark cooks them even when Johnny’s not around, feeding them to anyone in the dorm who’s willing to eat them: usually Jungwoo, but occasionally Yuta and Jaehyun too. None of them ever come out right.

“I just -- I don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” Mark says, frustration pitching his voice up an octave. He twists his fingers through his hair, feels Johnny’s hands come up to untangle them. Mark knows Johnny hates it when he does that. “Like. Eggs are supposed to be the easiest thing you can cook and I -- I _can’t_.”

“Mark,” Johnny says, hauling him onto the bed and wrestling him flat. Mark’s body feels like it’s a livewire -- too much adrenaline and frustration pushing towards anxiety -- but Johnny’s calming presence feels like a balm. “First of all, I don’t think you need to beat yourself up about this. It’s okay if you don’t know how to cook eggs. It’s not, like, a deal breaker or anything.”

Mark whines and buries his face in the pillow. 

“Also, I love you endlessly, but I can think of a lot of other things we can talk about in bed besides eggs.”

Oh god. Mark’s been monopolizing the conversation every night, too consumed with his inability to cook that he’s been completely ignoring anything Johnny wants to talk about. He’s a terrible, inattentive boyfriend. Who also can’t cook.

“Stop spiraling. It’s okay,” Johnny says. It’s not condescending, but it is guiding. Mark takes several deep breaths and then rolls over.

“I love you,” Johnny continues, smoothing out the tufts of hair that have puffed up from the pillow, “but this is stressing you out too much. If you can’t stop fixating, I’m going to need you to take a break for a bit.”

Mark bites his lip. He knows he gets this way sometimes: too focused on something to the point where he forgets about everything else. Mostly it’s when they’re getting ready for a comeback. The recording isn’t good enough, the dance moves aren’t sharp enough. Johnny’s always there to reassure him then. It’s not any different now.

“I just wanted to be able to do something nice for you,” he murmurs, refusing to meet Johnny’s eye.

Johnny chuckles and presses a kiss to the high point of Mark’s cheekbones. “I appreciate the sentiment, baby,” he says. Mark feels himself grow warm from the endearment, “but being with you is nice enough. Let it go. It’s okay.”

Mark sighs, tries to get all the tension to leak out of his body. It’s okay. The eggs were a failure, but he’ll find something else to impress Johnny with. Something else to show his appreciation. “Okay, hyung,” he whispers. It earns him another kiss to his cheek.

“Goodnight, Mark.”

“Goodnight.”

Almost a week later, Mark comes back to his dorm room to find a nondescript gift bag sitting on his bed. Something from Johnny, Mark assumes. He’s not sure what it might be; he hasn’t mentioned anything off-handedly recently, but sometimes Johnny likes to just buy him little things that he thinks Mark might like or need: a new t-shirt he saw when he was out shopping with Taeyong; guitar strings that Mark might need down the road; a notebook for when his current one gets filled up.

Mark’s certainly not expecting a sex toy.

He ducks down the side of his bed and sinks to the floor examining the box carefully. _Egg Vibrator_ it says on the side, just above where Johnny’s attached a hand-written note.

_Your egg obsession last week got me thinking. Maybe we can try this out sometime. Love you xox._

Mark stares down at the box. They’re not strangers to sex toys or vibrators but. They’ve never tried something like this before. Mark tugs open the box and lets the contents spill out on his lap. A smooth, rounded vibrator and a matching remote control stare up at him from the packaging. The vibrator itself isn’t very long, and it’s got a thin cord attached to it for -- removal. Mark feels himself blush.

He carefully puts everything back in the box and then tucks the whole present away under his bed. It's not -- he knows Johnny isn't making fun of him, but part of Mark still feels embarrassed by the note. The teasing tone burns hot in the pit of his stomach, something like a mixture of guilt and shame.

He doesn't bring up the gift with Johnny, so Johnny doesn't mention it either. Life goes on: they mix some music together, sit down in meetings for their next comeback, settle under the covers together at night. Everything feels normal, except for the burning image of the vibrator in the back of Mark's mind.

It takes almost two weeks for Johnny to crack, and he picks a strategic time to do it. He's just finished giving Mark the most spectacular blowjob he's had in the last month when he props his chin on Mark's hip and asks, "So. What did you think of the egg vibrator?"

Any post-orgasmic bliss Mark was basking in dissipates immediately, cloudy mind clearing up immediately thanks to a healthy shot of anxiety straight to his brain.

"Uh," he says intelligently. 

"I mean, I've sort of been looking into them for awhile anyway, but I thought the timing was pretty good."

Mark feels like his entire body turns red from embarrassment. “Hyung,” he whines, dragging a hand over his face. “Don’t remind me.”

Johnny kisses his hip placatingly and then crawls up the bed to sprawl beside him. “Are you still upset about the eggs?” he asks. He sounds serious now, cautious. His tone makes Mark swallow nervously. 

“No? I mean -- kind of? Like, not _upset_. Disappointed, I guess. In myself.” Mark hates how disjointed his thoughts sound, like he doesn’t have a single coherent thought in his head. He wishes he could blame it on the orgasm instead of the weird, fluttery panic beating in his chest.

Johnny sighs, and even though there’s really nothing to it, Mark can’t stop his brain from equating that with disappointment too. He swallows down the lump in his throat. 

“I wish I could convince you that it doesn’t matter, but I know how your brain works and I know that you’re working yourself up right now even though you don’t need to,” Johnny says gently. Straight to the point, matter-of-fact, but tender in the delivery. It’s what works best for Mark. “If it bothers you so much, I’ll take it off your hands and we’ll forget about it entirely. No hard feelings, I promise.”

Maybe the worst part about it is that Johnny really means it. If Mark told him the damn vibrator is keeping him up at night, a looming presence like a monster under the bed, Johnny would take the gift back and never bring it up again. He wouldn’t be disappointed; Mark knows that this was a cheesy gift, not something that Johnny is actually desperate to introduce to their sex life. It wouldn’t be the end of the world.

Then why does Mark’s chest feel like it’s caving in?

“It’s okay, hyung,” he murmurs, curling into Johnny so that they resemble two commas curved towards each other. “Just leave it for now.”

Johnny hums softly, kisses Mark’s forehead. “Okay,” he whispers. “Goodnight. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The egg becomes an obsession.

Mark thinks about it all the time, and it reminds him of when he’d been thinking about the eggs he’d been making for breakfast. He can’t resist the pull of the gift bag lying under his bed, and everyday he takes it out just to look at the package. Sometimes he opens it, runs his fingers over the smooth plastic of the silicone egg. 

He’d failed at cooking eggs, but maybe he doesn’t have to fail at this too.

Mark plans it for movie night, when everyone else will be piled into the 10th floor living room. They’re going to watch _Inception_ tonight, at Jaehyun’s request. It’ll be good. Lots of noise, a plot too busy for people to notice anything amiss. 

He spends at least 10 extra minutes in the shower working himself up to it. The egg is not as thick around as Johnny’s dick, but there’s something a little daunting about the little cord hanging off it being its only means of removal. Mark’s never put anything inside himself and just. Let it be there.

He opens himself up on two, then three, fingers before slicking up the toy and pressing the blunt head to his hole. There’s resistance, so Mark exhales slowly, imagines Johnny standing in the shower behind him, whispering tenderly in his ear to get him to relax.

_So good for me, baby. I know you can do it. Just breathe. Relax. There you go._

The toy pops in and Mark pushes it in further, sighs at the drag of it against him until there’s just the very last bit hanging out. With one last deep breath, Mark nudges the toy until it sits inside him, just the string hanging out.

It feels -- good. Weird good, but good nonetheless.

The weight of the toy is the thing Mark notices the most, especially as he climbs over the lip of the tub, the movement of his legs jostling the toy inside him. It takes some getting used to, but by the time Mark is dressed, it’s barely noticeable unless he’s consciously thinking about it. He likes being able to feel the toy inside him, likes being able to clench on it and remember that it’s there. 

The remote is tucked into his pocket but he has to wait for the right moment to give it to Johnny. Their relationship isn't a secret, but he certainly doesn't need the rest of the group knowing just what exactly he and Johnny get up to in their spare time. Luckily, the opportunity arises when Johnny saunters into the kitchen to get more snacks, Mark trailing after him.

"Hey, what's up?" Johnny asks, plucking a bag of chips off the highest shelf. It's infuriating how _long_ Johnny is.

"I have something for you," Mark says, cutting straight to the chase before his nerve runs out. He offers the remote to Johnny when he turns around.

Johnny eyes the device carefully, confused for a moment. Mark can see the exact moment the realization dawns on him. "Shit," he mutters, plucking the remote from Mark's hand. "Really? Now?"

Mark shrugs. "I mean. Yeah? I guess."

There's a dark, heady glint to Johnny's eyes. His thumb hovers over the controls, unsure of what to press, but he says, "You gonna be good for me tonight? You don't want to get caught, do you?"

The very last thing Mark wants is for everyone else to know he's got a vibrating egg in his ass, but there's a certain little thrill in knowing that he _could_ be caught. That one look at him might give away the whole game.

"I can be good, hyung," he says. "For you? Yeah. I -- I want to be able to do this for you."

Johnny must know that this is the consolation prize for the kitchen mishaps. He has to because he offers Mark the softest smile and a tender kiss to his forehead. "I know, baby," he says, and flicks the first button on the remote.

The suddenness of it shocks a groan out of Mark, knees wobbling dangerously as he pitches into the counter to stay upright. Fuck. The vibrator isn't long enough to hit anything significant, and the stimulation is different than getting fucked, but it's -- constant. An ever present onslaught of sensation that banishes every other thought from Mark's head.

As suddenly as the vibrations started, they disappear. Johnny's flicked the vibrator off, a devious smirk stretching across his lips. "You good, Markie?" he asks. He scoops up his bag of chips with one hand, tucks the remote in his pocket with the other.

"Yeah," Mark wheezes, straightening up. He feels hyper aware of the vibrator now, every nerve on high alert, every muscle tensed.

"Good," Johnny says. He presses a kiss to Mark's cheek. "Enjoy the movie."

Mark thinks things would be easier if they were sitting together.

As it is, he ends up sitting between Yuta and Donghyuck on the couch, a dangerous combo at the best of times. Johnny finds himself a seat on the floor next to Jungwoo. Someone hits play on the movie.

Even when the vibrator is off, Mark is constantly aware of its presence. He has no idea what’s happening in the movie because all he can think about is when Johnny might turn it on. Is his hand reaching into his pocket? Did that little shift mean he’s fiddling with the remote? Mark keeps his eyes trained on Johnny and his mind on the plug, until a cacophonous sound from the television distracts him.

Of course, that’s when Johnny turns on the vibrator.

He must have planned it, because Mark jumps in his seat, but Yuta and Donghyuck both giggle, assuming he’d been surprised by the loud noise. Mark returns their nervous laughter, trying not to squirm too much as the vibrator buzzes to life inside him. It’s on a low, pulsing setting, easily distracting but not the same consuming pressure from before. After a couple minutes, it turns off.

There doesn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to when Johnny turns the vibrator on after that, though he never picks any scenes where there isn’t at least background music to help hide the soft hum of the egg in Mark. He fiddles with the settings too, altering the strength of the vibrations with the patterns. 

By halfway through, Mark’s got a pillow over his lap to hide the very obvious erection that’s tenting the front of his basketball shorts. By three-quarters of the way, there’s sweat beading at his temples. When the movie ends, Mark thinks he’s probably soiled his underwear with how heavily he was leaking, and Johnny has the vibrator set on a slow intermittent pulse. 

“Did you like the movie?”

Yuta’s question slides through the haze in Mark’s head slowly, like a thin trickle of water. It takes him a moment to process it. “Uh, yeah,” he stutters, trying his best to stay absolutely still. “I love the idea of, like, dream sharing like that. Super cool.”

Yuta nods, seemingly appeased by this answer, when his attention is drawn away to a looming figure in front of them. Mark looks up to see Johnny, hands in his pockets and soft smile on his face, like nothing is amiss. 

“Want to go to bed?” Johnny asks. Innocent enough, but Mark still catches Yuta rolling his eyes from his peripheral gaze.

“Sure,” Mark says just as the vibrations turn from a slow pulse to a constant hum. His voice goes high and pitchy at the end, no doubt adding fuel to Yuta’s ideas of what they’ll be getting up to tonight. He doesn’t know the half of it, Mark thinks deliriously. 

“Cool,” Johnny says. He extends a hand and hauls Mark to his feet, hard enough that Mark stumbles into him, effectively hiding his erection. Johnny might like teasing, but he’d never embarrass Mark outright, and Mark is grateful that Johnny knows him so well, knows how best to protect him.

“Thanks for the movie, guys,” Johnny says, shuffling them backwards towards the hall where the bedrooms are. Everyone obviously knows what they’re up to, but it’s old news to tease Mark and Johnny about how horny they are for each other. 

It sends a thrill up Mark’s spine, knowing that the members all think they’re just craving each other’s attention when Mark’s had this damn vibrating egg up his ass for the past three hours. Like a little secret, tucked inside him, one only Johnny knows.

“Don’t be too loud,” is all they get in response before Johnny is ushering them down the hall and out of sight.

It’s hard to walk with the egg constantly vibrating in him. Mark bumps into the wall a couple times as he staggers towards his room on the corner, Johnny nudging him along. As soon as the door’s closed and locked, Mark finds himself backed up against it.

“Fuck, you have no idea how hot that was,” Johnny says, ducking down to kiss Mark messily. “Couldn’t stop myself from thinking about how good you were being for me, taking everything I gave you and being so still. So quiet.”

Mark whimpers, the praise going straight to his dick, which is still hard and aching in his shorts. “Johnny,” he says. “Hyung, please.”

“What do you want?” Johnny asks. “You’ve been so good. I’ll give you everything.”

As much as Mark would like to come with from the egg, what he really wants is Johnny’s dick. “Fuck me, please,” he moans.

Johnny’s grin is just bordering on sleazy. “I thought you’d never ask,” he says.

He nudges Mark towards the bed, saying, “Strip,” in a tone that brooks no arguments. Mark peels himself out of clothes, suddenly conscious of how sweaty he had gotten. It would be embarrassing if he weren’t so hyper-focused on the idea of Johnny fucking him.

He lays himself flat on the bed, watching as Johnny easily pulls his shirt off over his head and shucks his shorts and underwear to the ground in one quick movement. Some days Johnny likes to tease, put on a show, but they’re both too turned on, judging by how red and angry Johnny’s dick looks. He fishes the remote for the vibrator out of his shorts pocket before crawling onto the bed between Mark’s spread thighs.

“You look so good,” Johnny comments, rubbing his thumbs along the inside of Mark’s thighs. Mark whines, canting his hips up.

“Fuck, fuck, take it out,” he moans. “Want you in me, hyung.”

Johny curses under his breath. He picks up the remote and a moment later the vibrations ramp up, so quickly and intensely that Mark almost screams. He has the wherewithal to shove his fist in his mouth before he can make a sound, but a pathetic whimper still escapes. Johnny grins at him, presses a kiss to the soft skin of Mark’s belly just shy of where his cock is lying, before he turns off the vibrator altogether. 

The first tug on the string is weird, and Mark clenches involuntarily around the egg. He suddenly feels a bit nervous, which should sound ridiculous because everything else he’s put in his ass before has definitely come out. He can’t help the soft sound he makes, though, and Johnny presses another kiss to his belly.

“Relax,” he says, petting Mark’s thigh as he begins steadily to pull the vibrator out. 

Mark tries his best to bear down and not tighten up around it. He’s sensitive when the toy catches on his rim, gasping at the feel of the toy leaving him empty after keeping it inside himself this whole time. Johnny lets out a soft little moan, staring down at where Mark is still open and a little wet.

“You have no idea how hot you look right now,” he says, reaching past Mark for the lube that’s in Mark’s bedside table. “Unreal. You’re gorgeous, baby.”

Mark’s body thrums with the praise, but he feels too empty. Needy and wanting. “Hyung,” he prompts.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry,” Johnny says. “As if I could resist you anymore.”

The first press of Johnny’s cock against his hole always makes Mark tremble, and today is no different. What is different is how easily Johnny slips in, how smooth the slide is after Mark had been held open by the vibrator all evening. He feels so sensitive, rim fluttering against the fat girth of Johnny’s cock, body locking up as soon as Johnny bottoms out.

“Shit,” Mark mutters, back arching obscenely. “You’re so fucking big.”

Johnny laughs, pets Mark’s side in thanks. “Keep stroking my ego, baby,” he says. He braces himself over Mark’s body and shifts his hips, pulling out before pushing all the way back in again.

The pace is punishing right from the start, which makes sense because they’ve been worked up for so long. Mark finds himself right on the edge of orgasm almost right away. He loves how Johnny’s cock fills him up, loves the weight of him inside, the way that he skims his prostate with every thrust, how his rim feels so stretched and sensitive around how big Johnny is. It’s so different from the egg, bigger and better, and there’s the added bonus of Johnny being right there with him.

“Hey,” Mark says, reaching up to thread his hands through Johnny’s hair.

“Hey,” Johnny grunts back, but he offers Mark a strained smile.

Mark drags him in for a sloppy kiss. “I love you,” he says when he pulls back, shifting his hips so that he can better fuck back into each of Johnny’s thrusts.

Johnny laughs, breathless but happy, and says, “I love you too.” He snakes a hand between them, closing around Mark’s dick where it’s still leaking profusely against his belly.

It only takes two strokes before Mark is coming, orgasm hitting him like a freight train. It’s not unexpected; he’s been keyed up ever since he put the vibrator in, but it still manages to steal the breath from Mark’s lungs, makes his entire body lock up in pleasure. Through the haze of pleasure he can distantly feel the press of Johnny’s teeth against his shoulder, the rumble of a groan that vibrates through both of their chests, the wet feel of Johnny coming in him. 

Mark’s lucidity comes back in stages. He becomes intensely aware of how sensitive his ass feels. After three hours of semi-constant vibrations and then a good dicking down from his boyfriend, Mark’s a little worried about whether or not he’ll be able to walk tomorrow. There’s come cooling on his belly, and the bite mark Johnny’s left on his shoulder stings a little. A moment later he becomes aware of the noise of the air conditioner rattling away above the bed, the soft glow of the hallway light from under the door, Johnny’s lips pressing to his cheek.

“You good if I pull out?” he asks, pressing himself up so he can peer down at Mark.

If Mark had it his way he’d never be empty, but reality tends to put a damper on that plan. “Sure,” he says. He still winces when Johnny pulls out, rim sore and hot to the touch when he reaches down to feel Johnny’s come leaking out of him.

Johnny gives them a cursory wipedown with a towel from Mark’s laundry basket. He sets the egg vibrator and its remote on the bedside table to be cleaned in the morning. Then he curls himself around Mark in bed, tugging him close despite how they’re both still a little sweaty and sticky.

“Did you like that?” Johnny asks, pressing a kiss to Mark’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Mark says immediately, turning in Johnny’s embrace so he can meet his eye. “It was -- at first I wasn’t sure I would, but. It was kind of thrilling. Keeping it a secret.”

Johnny grins at him. “I was a little worried it would be too much,” he admits, “but you were so good the whole movie.”

Mark preens, tilts his head up and catches Johnny in a long, slow kiss. It feels nice, to just have this lazy moment with Johnny. There’s no worrying about trying to impress, no anxiety about what he’s bringing to the table in their relationship. Just this: Mark feeling relaxed and loved, and being in love in return.

“What made you change your mind about it?” Johnny asks between kisses, words ghosting across Mark’s lips.

Mark sucks Johnny’s lower lip into his mouth, nips at the soft swell of it with his teeth. He can feel the way Johnny’s arms tighten around him. “I just wanted to do something for you. All the other eggs were failures but I thought. I could pull off this one.”

Johnny laughs, a deep rumble between them in the quiet of the room. Outside the door, the hall light turns off. Mark can hear the soft _snick_ of a door closing as the other members retire for the night. The dorm quiets.

“Well, you certainly did, baby,” Johnny whispers. “Thank you.”

“For you?” Mark replies, tucking his head beneath Johnny’s chin and settling in. He feels sated, content, and happy. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/monstplaza) or on [cc](http://curiouscat.me/monstplaza).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree) Log in to view. 




End file.
